No seria nada sin ti
by Marta Blackmoustache
Summary: Esta historia trata de Fionna y Marshall. Habrá romance, risa y música. Creanme es mas interesante de lo que parece, aunque es mi primer fic. Pongo canciones mas o menos cada 2 capitulos. Fiolee y proximamente Finnceline. Pasen y lean este fic!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, soy Marta Blondmoustache, Marta, Rubia, como sea que quieran decirme...Bueno, este es my primer fic y espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 1: ¡Al fin lo comprendí!

Me di cuenta cuando se fué de mi casa. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella...Fionna la humana. Fué mas o menos así:  
Yo me presente en su casa para invitarla a salir de aventuras. Toqué la puerta y me abrió una gata peluda y con pinta de enfadada.  
-¿Qué quieres chupasangre? Dijo con voz de enfado, al ver a Marshall lee allí plantado.  
-¿Esta Fionna? Dije mirando por encima de sus hombros.  
-Depende...¿para que?  
-No te importa, gata, ahora dime, ¿esta o no?  
-No, esta con el Dulce Principe.  
-Om...Adios. Y dicho esto emprendí camino al dulce reino.

*EN EL DULCE REINO*

-Fionna debes ponerte el traje anti radiacion. Dijo un Gumball entregandole el traje a Fionna.  
-¡ESTO VA A SER MATEMÁTICO! Grito Fionna, de 17 años, mientras se ponía el traje.  
Gumball encendió unos cuantos botones de una máquina con forma de pistola, apunto a una manzana que había sobre la mesa y...  
¡PUM! Una gran explosión probeniente  
del laboratorio del duce castillo hizo que Marshall corriera (mejor dicho, flotara) a toda prisa hacia el castillo.

*una vez allí*

-Principe Gumball, si no se esta quieto no podré curarle las quemaduras. Dijo Mentita mientras frotaba suavemente la cara de Gumball con un algodón.  
-No se que ha podido salir mal, Fionna, todo estaba revisado...  
-Dulce Principe no se preocupe, todos cometemos herrores, ya lo volveremos a intentar mas tar...  
-¡FIONNA TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN! Soltò Marshall al entrar como un loco a la enfermería.  
-Marshall lee, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Pregunto Gumball hechandole una mirada de desprecio.  
-Hoí una gran explosión que venía de aquí, y vine a ver si Fionna estaba bien.  
-Hola Marshall, si, estoy bien, no fue nada. Fionna miró a Marshall y sonrió.  
-Me alegro, por cierto, necesito ayuda para componer algo, ¿Vienes?  
-Si, claro. Se levanto y, junto a Marshall, salió del dulce reino.

*en casa de Marshall*

-Bien Fionna, sientate, yo voy a por mi bajo.  
-OK. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó de su mochila una pequeña libreta.  
-Ok, Fionna, yo toco y tu compones la letra.  
-Esta bien, comencemos.  
Marshall tocó unos acordes y Fionna empezó a cantar:

All along it was a fever  
A cold with high-headed believers  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Marshall se quedó alucinado con la rapidez en la que Fionna creó la letra. De un momento a otro, todo se quedo en silencio. Marshall y Fionna se quedaron mirandise fijamente a los ojos, empezaron a acercarse, sus labios casi se rozaban y...  
**Bueno lector de mi fic, espero que les gustara, dejen reviews, porque si no no seguiré, solo un review me sirve para continuar. La canción que canta Fionna se llama "Stay" de Rihanna. Esta loca se despide, y antes de que se me olvide, un saludo a DN164 desde Albacete (España) a ver si subes ya pronto. Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy Marta Blackmoustache...si, ya se que lo saben pero algo tendré que decir. Bueno aquí está el 2º capitulo de este fic, y si alguien sabe como puedo cambiar lo de: este fic trata de cuando Marshall lee se dió cuenta de que estaba enamorado de... Fionna la humana, etc... esque lo hice demasiado deprisa y no me gustó como quedó. Sín mas demora os presento este capítulo.**

Marshall se quedó alucinado con la rapidez en la que Fionna creó la letra. De un momento a otro, todo se quedo en silencio. Marshall y Fionna se quedaron mirandise fijamente a los ojos, empezaron a acercarse, sus labios casi se rozaban y...

Toc, Toc, Toc...alguien llamaba a la puerta, al parecer con desesperación.

Marshall se quedó mirando a Fionna, sonrojado con lo que acababa de pasar (o casi pasa), al igual que Fionna que lo único que alcanzó a decir fué:

-Creo... creo que llaman a la puerta.

-Sí ehh iré yo.

Dicho eso, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió, y no le dió tiempo a reaccionar cuando un sujeto entró de repente, empujando a Marshall y gritando:

-¡Fionna!, ¿¡pero sabes que hora es?!

-Cake, ¿cómo me encontraste?-dijo Fionna al sorprenderse de ver a su hermana-

-No me cambies de tema, señorita, ya son las once y media de la noche, estaba MUY preocupada.-dijo haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra.(o sea, en "muy")

-Lo siento Cake, no sabía que hora es, yo...

No le dió tiempo a terminar cuando Cake la cogió del brazo y la sacó a rastras de la casa del vampiro, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad cuando salió.

Marshall no entendió nada, pues todo había sucedido muy rápido. Simplemente se quedó allí, tirado en el suelo, pensando en lo sucedido hace unos instantes con Fionna...Fionna, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

-Fionna...-se molestó en decir.

*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*

-¡Cake has visto mi gorrooooo!-gritó fionna a pleno pulmón.

-Fionna...lo llevas en la mano

-Ups jajaja cierto. Cake vuelvo en 1 hora.

-¿a donde vas?- pero Fionna salió corriendo sin dejar respuesta a la gata. Ella sabía que si le decía que iba a casa de Marshall no la dejaría ir.

Ademas, no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

*****EN CASA DE MARSHALL*

El vampiro estaba tubado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente;

(sueño de Marshall)

Él estaba sentado en medio de un prado verde, debajo de un árbol, a su lado, Fionna, tan bonita y dulce como siempre.

-Marshall...

-¿si Fionna?

-¿Tu me quieres?

La pregunta dejó helado a Marshall. No sabía que contestar, estaba confuso.

-Yo, yo, eh...- Tartamudeó el vampiro.

-No hace falta que me contestes, sé que no te me quieres..-Cuando dijo eso, se levantó, y se fué, dejando a su paso un rastro de lágrimas.

Marshall quería salir corriendo detrás de ella, cogerla y besarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo, tan solo se quedó quieto, mirando como la humana, probablemente la persona más importante para él, se alejaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Fionna...FIONNA ESPERA, FIONAA

(Fin del sueño)

Al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Fionna, que había entrado sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-AH!, Fionna...¿pero que haces aquí?-dijo el vampiro sorprendiéndose.

-Hola Marshy!- Marshall se sorprendió de que la chica, a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estuviera feliz y sin preocupaciones. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque a decir verdad, no llegó a pasar nada.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

-Sí pero...- La humana no le dejó acabar.

-Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Vamos de aventura!

-Fantástica idea pero primero deja que me vista, a no ser que quieras que hagamos aventuras en pijama.

-oh...jeje...no sería mala idea.- Fionna salió de la habitación del vampiro y bajó al salón. Se iba a sentar en el sofá, pero lo pensó 2 veces y decidió sentarse en el suelo, ese sofá era un completo infierno.

-Ya estoy Fionna, podemos salir de aventura ahora.

-¡Genial!

Ambos salieron en dirección al reino helado.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!- SE oyó que alguien gritaba.

Fionna desenfundó su espada rosa de cristal y Marshall se puso en posición de ataque cuando, de un momento a otro, de los arbustos salió un enorme monstruo roca escupe lava persiguiendo a la príncipe Bultos.

-Melson...Melson escuchame, un tipo que escupe fuego persigue mis sexy-bultos, te dejo...Melson ¿estas ahí?

-¡Cómo no!- dijeron Marshall y Fionna a la vez.

Los dos corrieron en dirección al monstruo para atacarlo. Fionna le golpeó en la barriga haciéndole chillar del dolor, mientras Marshall, con su guitarra-hacha (acostumbraos a esto porque no es un bajo si no una guitarra) le cortó un brazo.

-Estúpida humana- Dicho esto, cogió a Fionna de la pierna y la lanzó lejos, haciéndola chocar de cabeza contra un árbol y abriéndose una gran brecha en la cabeza.

-¡FIONNA!- Gritó Marshall, pero se distrajo y el monstruo le agregó un fuerte golpe, haciéndole salir por los aires. Al caer al suelo, oyó crujir su espalda para luego sentir un dolor indescriptible y dejándolo incosciente.

**Bueno se que no fué muy interesante, o bueno, nose, pero esque no consigo inspirarme. Review para continuar. **

**AH por cierto siganme en Twitter, Martatoloka , contesto todo lo que quieran, y subo videos**

**de Hola Soy German y Hora de Aventuras, música y mis dibujos.**

**PD. DN164, go, go tu puedes, actualiza tu fic!**

**Agradecimientos Guest, que fué muy majo y dejo un review. CHAO!**


End file.
